nevermore_kingfandomcom-20200215-history
Concordance Military Alliance
The Concordance Military Alliance; CMA or The Concordance for short, is a multi-regional, multi-racial military organisation that was formed in the wake of the Draconis Wars. Dedicated to preventing another war from engulfing Aldernon, they are currently preoccupied with dealing with the Dreadlich of the Necrospire The Trifecta The Trifecta is the military command division of the Concordance which, as it's name implies, is composed of three divisions; Operations, Intelligent and Logistics. Each division has traditionally been dominated by a certain race, although in recent years this separation has dwindled. Operations Traditionally a human division (due to the human propensity to multiply abundantly more than other races, meaning plenty of soldiers), Operations deals with the 'boots on ground' (or ship, or the air) activities of the Concordance. The majority of infantry divisions are drawn from Operations. The current Commander of Operations is the Half-elf General Tablot Stormwind Intelligence Intelligence is often an elven division, although increasing numbers of tieflings are finding themselves promoted into the division known for information gathering, subterfuge and sabotage. Intelligence also operates the arcane divisions of the Concordance, including S.W.O.R.D. and T.O.T.A.L., which operate within the other divisions but report to Intelligence. The current Spymaster General is the Tiefling Serendipity Amarax, the first non-elf to hold the position Logistics Logistics division is responsible for ensuring that all the arms, armor and other materiel is where it needs to be, when it needs to be. As such, nothing quite compares to dwarven efficiency for getting this done, and as such the underfolk dominate this division. Logistics is always responsible for research and development, which is a sub-division that is home to mostly gnomes and halflings. The current Head Researcher of Logistics is the Dwarf Forgemaster Engar Hammerfist The Council of Five To provide non-military oversight of Concordance operations, there is the Council of Five. Theoretically the council is made up of one representative from each of the five regions of Aldernon. In practice, this is rarely the case and the appointing of representatives is fraught with politics and controversy. The Frozen Coast The representative for The Frozen Coast is a dwarven politician called Yungear Ironblood. She hails from Dum’Dachaigh Ùr and an old dwarven family, although she fought off strong opposition from those advocating a representative from Oighear Cósta. There were accusations of bribery surrounding her election to the post, but nothing was proven The Central Plains As the largest and richest region of Aldernon, The Central Plains representative Thomas Carter potentially wields the most power on the council. Born in the richest district of Caipiteal and travelling to study in the finest schools in Aldernon, Thomas is a clever and shrewd individual. The Enlightened Peaks The elf Faeriel Baenah is the only current council member serving their second term. A career politician, Faeriel knows how to play the game. Although 'officially' from Iar Glóiran Siór, she was actually born in Salannloch Cathair, in one of the poorer districts. There is a long standing tradition for politicians in the elven cities to always state their 'true' home is the Mournful City. Recently Faeriel has come under fire for suppressing the importance of claims that a representative from Fort Eolas should be given more consideration. Although the 'City Among the Clouds' considers itself separate from The Enlightened peaks (despite being ostensibly where the region gets it's namesake from), increasingly the monastery has desired to have a more active role in the island politics, but has been rebuffed each time. The Trade Lands The default capital of The Trade Lands is Falsa Isle City, the only city in the region. But due to the low population of the region, with the majority of it's residence travelling the world as traders, it rarely elects to send a representative. Instead, Caipiteal will send their 'stand-in' for the region, under the agreement that the representative acts in the best interests of *both* parties. This has drawn a lot of criticism, both for the implication of a lack of interest the Trade Lands have in island politics, and also for handing the Central Plains additional power on the council. The current stand-in is the gnome judge Right Honorable Grindle Baglock The Golden Shores The council seat of the Golden Shores is the most controversial; many arguing that the seat should only be filled by a representative that actually hails from the region, preferably a dragonborn. This has never been the case and the de facto representative has always been the general of the ISDF garrison. This causes a lot of uproar for many reasons; the garrison technically falls outside of the golden sands, it's responsible for keeping the inhabitants of the Golden Shores out of the rest of Aldernon, and they draw their resources typically from Salannloch Cathair, meaning the Enlightened Peaks capital has an additional seat by proxy on the council. Often it is only the Frozen Coast representative that opposes this, mainly due to the Central Plains seat having just as much to lose should the question of influence be raised. The current council seat holder is General 1st Class Magnum Tenbark, a Goliath originally from Reoite Spuaic, although has quite clearly thrown his lot in with Salannloch Cathair. Category:Associates